


The Club

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe isn't wild about his Paris bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

"Le Blues Bar" in Paris just didn't have the same ring as Joe's Bar did. The atmosphere wasn't even the same. Then again, his old bar had regulars and down to earth customers who came in for specialty microbrews, good food, and good music. This new bar in Paris wasn't the corner bar where everyone went. It was a "club" and had a "scene" where all the young trendy people came to be seen at the American bar. And he hated it. But as much as he hated it paid the bills for better than his old place used to.


End file.
